Breeding
Breeding In order to breed dragons the player must have a Breeding Cave and a Nursery in their sanctuary. There are a few factors that will affect the possible results: *The elements of the parents *The parent's Chance of Rare Dragon perks Factors that do not affect the possible results: *Which parent is selected first or second *The level of the parents To see a list of possible Dragons and their combinations, see the Dragons page. To see a visual guide to eggs and which elements they come from, see the Eggs page. How to Breed To breed, select the breeding cave and tap on the breed button. Then select the two dragons you want to breed and tap the Start button. Dragons that cannot be bred will be darkened and unselectable with a short message on why they are unavailable for breeding. Afterwards the dragons will be in the breeding cave for a set amount of time determined by the type of dragon randomly bred. The amount of time spent in the breeding cave can be reduced with the Breeding Speed perk. After the dragons are finished breeding you can tap on the breeding cave to place an egg in your nursery if you have an available slot. The egg will then incubate in the nursery for an amount of time determined by the type dragon. This incubation time cannot currently be lowered. After the egg is done incubating you may hatch the dragon and either place it in a habitat or the resort, or just sell the dragon. Whether you choose to sell or place the dragon you will gain experience. The Mechanics of Breeding The process of breeding dragons in Dragons World is inherently random, however by understanding how a particular dragon is randomly selected you can sometimes increase your chances of getting a specific dragon. Each breedable dragon in the game has a particular number associated with it called its probability factor. This factor is a number greater than 0 and less than or equal to 1. It is the indiviual factors on the rare dragons that are increased by the perk Chance of Rare Dragon. So when breeding a pair of dragons with the max chance for rare dragons of 30%, a factor of .1 would become .13. When the game calculates the actual result it does so by first determining all possible breedable combinations based on the elements of the parents. Any dragon that shares all of its elements with either one or both of the parents is included. It then determines which of those dragons is rare and increases their probability factor appropriately. Then the sum of all the possible dragon's probability factors is determined. The game then produces a random number between 0 and this sum. The game checks to see which dragon's range of probability the number falls in with an exclusive upper bound and this determines the actual result of the breeding. ---- Example Say you wanted to determine the chance you have to get a Predatory Dragon when breeding a Fire Dragon and a Grass Dragon. First you would determine all the possible results: Fire Dragon, Earth Dragon, Nature Dragon, Lava Dragon, Flower Dragon, Fruit Dragon, Grass Dragon, Spring Dragon, Tropical Dragon, Predatory Dragon Then assuming you have no perks that affect rarity you sum all of the probability factors which in this case would be: 5.100012 Then to determine the chance for a specific dragon you divide that dragon's probability factor by the sum: 0.1 / 5.100012 = ~0.0196 This equates to roughly a 1.96% chance to breed a Predatory Dragon from a Fire Dragon and a Grass Dragon. Example Modified w/Perk Now let's go back to the %chance to breed rares perk. In the example above, the only rare dragon in the pot is the Predatory Dragon. Let's assume we have 30% extra chance to breed a rare, which increases the Predatory Dragon's probability factor by 30%, so from 0.1 to 0.13. This would change the sum of all probability factors in the pot to 5.130012. To determine the chance of getting a Predatory Dragon, we would take its new probability factor and divide it by the new sum: 0.13 / 5.130012 = ~0.0253. This equates to roughly a 2.53% chance to breed a Predatory Dragon from a Fire Dragon and a Grass Dragon with +30% chance to breed rare dragon perks. More About Elements There are 8 primary elemental dragons whose eggs must first be bought directly from the store and placed into the Nursery to be hatched. They are: Fire Dragon, Earth Dragon, Nature Dragon, Water Dragon, Air Dragon, Magic Dragon, Light Dragon, Twilight Dragon. There is a small chance to breed a basic dragon anytime one of their elements is used in a breeding. Any dragon with only a single element cannot be directly bred with its opposing single element dragon. These are: *Fire Dragon / Water Dragon *Earth Dragon / Air Dragon *Nature Dragon / Magic Dragon *Light Dragon / Twilight Dragon Opposing element dragons include: *Steam Dragon *Rock Dragon *Brush Dragon *Full Moon Dragon All opposing element dragons must be bred using at least one hybrid dragon with two or more elements. For example, to breed a Steam Dragon, you would want to use either a Fire or Water Dragon and then a hybrid dragon containing either the Fire or Water element, depending on which single-element dragon you are using. Breeding Probabilities This is a table of the probabilities of breeding a certain dragon when using the best parent elements. It does not matter which parents these elements come from, as long as all the required ones are present (Ex.Fire/River and Lava/Water will produce the same offspring). It is worth noting that some dragons have the same probability of being bred using different parent elements than those listed. However, this is not this case with most of the dragons so it's best to just use the listed parent elements when trying to get a particular dragon. The four opposing element dragons have two probabilities listed. The first is if the opposing elements dragons cannot be used as both parents. The second is if you CAN use the dragon as both parents. For example, you are much more likely to get a Steam Dragon if both of its parents are also Steam Dragons. However, having only one of the parents be a Steam Dragon does not make the offspring any more likely to be a Steam Dragon than if the Steam Dragon wasn't used as a parent at all. The Primary Dragons are listed first, then the Hybrid Dragons, and finally the Rare Dragons. Breeding Times For a complete list of dragons including: Breeding Times, Elements, Level Available, and other useful information see: Master Dragon Chart Category:Mechanics Category:Tables